Train Wreck
by Rapunzelsmushrooms
Summary: God I hate them. Everyone. They all Suck. And this guy. God he's so annoying, he won't leave me alone.
1. Prologue

God I hate them. Everyone. They all suck. I _liked_ it there, in London, I had friends there. There were people that I didn't suck there and a school I didn't hate.

But those bastards moved and dragged me with them.

Now I'm stuck in New York.

It's the first day of school, (yeah, we moved during the summer, fucking bastards…) first day of sophomore year and it's at some shitty public school call Manhattan High.

Joy.

* * *

><p>"Clary!" Sebastian, my brother who encouraged my mother to move, yells while banging on the door. "Get up! We leave in 15!"<p>

"I'll get up in a minute!"

"CLARY! GET YOUR-" My mother, the bitch who decided to move here taking me with her, practically screams.

"Shut the hell up!" I throw a pillow at the door.

"CLARY!"

"I'm up I'm up! Calm yourself!" I groan and flop out of my bed and look in the mirror; I look like shit. I trudge into my bathroom, (the only good thing about moving: my own bathroom) but not after tripping over every fucking think in my room.

Attractive Mode go!

I spend my precious 13 minutes (one lost during the perilous journey to my bathroom) combing, brushing, and flattening my hair, applying eye shadow, eyeliner, lipstick (sexier than lip gloss) and blush (just enough to look innocent, but not vulnerable; the vulnerable look is countered by the lipstick).

"Clary let's go!"

"Jeans, converse, black blouse, go!" I mutter while throwing them on. "Coming!" I rush down the stairs grabbing my jacket and bag. I burst through the front door and just make it to the car as Sebastian is pulling out. "Bastard, you were gonna leave me."

"Be faster next time…bitch." He adds it as an after thought while he backs out of our driveway..

"It doesn't work for you."

"What?"

"Swearing."

"Jesus you're annoying."

"You just noticed?"

"No, you just got worse."

"Well fuck."

"Shit."

"Still doesn't work for you."

"Shut up."


	2. Chapter 1: All The Annoying Human Beings

Sorry I didn't do this the first time:

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters. They are all (at least so far) from The Mortal Instruments written by Classandra Clare.

By the way, I'm not on a regular posting basis yet, I'm trying to post every other day (probably won't last for long) because they're so short.

Enjoy ^.v

* * *

><p>"Holy shit," I say as I step out of the car. The school is fucking huge, it looks 3 times the size of my old school.<p>

"Yeah…" Sebastian looks at his phone. "The register place is…over there." He points to the left building (yes, there are four fucking buildings).

"Ugh, let's just skip today," I groan.

"No." He grabs my wrist and drags me into the building and to the large desk with the ugly, old woman sitting behind it. "Sebastian and Clary Morgenstern."

"…I'm sorry, I don't have a Clary Morgenstern, but I do have a Sebastian." She says while handing Sebastian a bunch of papers. "Fill these out please."

"But-"

"Clarissa Fray," Sebastian gives me a look. 'Fuck off' I mouth at him.

"Yes…here. Fill these out please."

"What are all of these fucking papers for?"

"Watch your language missy. These forms are for your student ID, class list, schedule, map, lunch menus-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get the point." We sit at the table conveniently placed in front of the woman. She glares at us as we look over the papers.

"Fray? Really Clary?" I ignore him. "Clary you can't…but how'd…fuck."

"That time it worked." I smile as he glares at me.

"Mom's gonna be pissed."

"She's not gonna know."

"Yeah she is."

"Not unless you want her to also know about-" his eyes widen.

"Fine! Fine…" I smirk and stand up, handing the ID papers to the woman. She types something on her computer, then her printer starts up; she hands me my student ID.

"Welcome to Manhattan High."

"Whatever," my first class is homeroom. Oh joy.

Sebastian catches up to me after I grab my books from the library and starts to blab off about some girl he met in the hall. Then some guy who happens to be in one of his classes. Then a teacher he bumped into, some snooty bitch, a "popular" soccer guy, and the principal. The fucking social prick met the principal! On the first fucking day!

"…and he's a great guy. I could probably get a good word in for-"

"Sebastian, shut up. Shut the _hell _up. I don't care about the people you just met and I don't give a fuck about the principal. Just go to your stupid class and leave me alone."

"Will you go to your own stupid class?" He cocks an eyebrow.

"_Yes_" I groan and stalk off.

"Hey," I turn, there's a guy walking next to me. Fucking human being won't leave me alone.

"What."

"You dealt with that guy good!"

"Well. Go away."

"Are you a sophomore?"

"Sure."

"Sure?"

"Sure."

"What class do you have first?"

"Why do you care?"

"I might have the same one?" I glare at him, but he doesn't seem to notice. "What's your name?"

"Fuck off," we take a left.

"Are you new here?"

"Fuck. _Off_."

"How do you know where you're going?"

"Jesus Goldtop! Go away! I don't want to talk to you, so, as I've said multiple time, fuck off!" I turn a classroom and god help me, he does too.

"Why did you call me Goldtop?" I sit in the back, he sits next to me. "Is it because of my hair? I'm flattered. Oh! I'll call you Redtop!"He smiles. I get up and move two rows forward where the other seats are all full so he can't follow me.

It's gonna be a very long, shitty day.


	3. Chapter 2:Sleep

**Disclaimer: **All rights and characters belong to Classadra Clair, the author of The Mortal Instruments.

**Author's Note...: **SORRY GUYS! I know I said I would try to update every other day, but I got swamped with homework . So now I'm changing my update days, I'm going to TRY to update on weekends...AGAIN SORRY!

Anyway, enjoy! ^.V

* * *

><p>I didn't hate him before; he was just annoying. Now, I do. Now he gets no mercy. I want to cut him into a million pieces, starting with his fingers. The same fingers that were connected to the hand he raised to ask, in front of the whole class, if he could be partners with me for the project.<p>

I wanted to die on the spot.

I wanted _him_ to die on the spot.

I wanted to _kill_ him on the spot.

But, I didn't because the bell rang. It was too late though, the teacher had already agreed. Shit.

* * *

><p>I storm down the hallway as fast as I can without people thinking I'm crying over a breakup or something (quietly though, because I don't like drama and attention, but drama seems to find me anyway).<p>

"Hey Redtop!" Shit, he's following me. I glance at my schedule while walking and trying to ignore him. Crap, my next hour is my free hour, who gives a free hour after fucking homeroom?

I'm suddenly met with a face full of shirt.

"Oh, sorry! Sorry!" I look up at the source of the voice. Damn, this guy's eyes are as blue and pretty as a fucking topaz, and he's tall. Like a giraffe…well, no, but whatever, he's tall. "Are you okay?"

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." I snap out of my thoughts.

"Hey, are you new? I don't remember seeing you last year. I'm Alec," I look over my shoulder, only half listening to the guy, and see Goldtop jumping around trying to make his way towards me.

"Uh, yeah, I'm Clary…look, I have to go." I continue to rush down the hall to…where the hell am I going? I pause to look at my map: Library, courtyard park type thing, lunchroom, gym…fuck it, I'm going outside.

I look over my shoulder and stare a little bit. The guy I bumped into, what was his name…Alex? Anyway, he's talking to Goldtop. Not just talking, he's…distracting him. Every time Goldy looks over his shoulder, he casually shoves him back.

Whatever, I'll take it. I navigate my way towards the exit, dodging people and ignoring the annoying chatter. Once I'm outside, I go behind the school and climb a tree. God, I feel pathetic, I'm climbing a tree to get away from a guy.

I pull out a book and lean against the trunk.

* * *

><p>"Clary? Claary. Clary!" My eyes snap open. Shit, I fell asleep.<p>

"You know, it's dangerous to wake someone in a tree," I look down.

"How long have you been up there?" It's uh…the guy. What's his name…

"What time is it?"

"School just ended."

"Shit," I climb down and walk towards the parking lot. "Sebastian's gonna kill me."

"Who's Sebastian?"

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

"I-uh, I'm Alec. We, uh, bumped into each other earlier…"

"…right," I spot Sebastian impatiently sitting on his car and run over.

"Clary! What the fuck were you doing?" I ignore him as he hops off the car and open the door. "Where were you all day?"

"Uh, Clary?" Sebastian's head whips around to look at Alec.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Alec. Clary-"

"How do you know my sister?"

"We, uh, bumped into each other. Er, Clary-"

"Bumped into each other?" Sebastian says accusingly.

"Sebastian shut up! Let him finish!" I shout.

"Um, er-Jace said he wants to talk to you…"

"Jace? Who's Jace?" I roll my eyes and get in the car. "Clary, who. Is. Jace?" He asks, getting in the car. "Clary, who the fuck are all of these guys? Who is Jace?" I don't say anything. "Clary!"

"I don't know, okay? I don't know!" He doesn't respond to my outburst and doesn't say anything until we get home.

"How was your first day?" Mother asks as we walk in. I ignore her and go to my room, but I can hear Sebastian blabbing off.

I pull out my book again, only to be interrupted by a knock and my mother walking into my room. "Clary, sweetie?"

"Yes mom?" I say looking at her innocently.

"I got calls that you were missing for your 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, and 6th hour…"

"I fell asleep," I say bluntly. She looks confused while thinking of what she should say in response.

"Well, er, don't fall asleep…"

"Mhmm," I look back at my book.

"Clary? Claarry!" She stamps her foot and gives an exasperated sigh.

"Mom, you're not two."

"That's supposed to be my line!"

"Not when you're the one acting like you're two."

"Gah! You're just so…GAHHHHH!" She lifts her hands in defeat and walks out of the room.

I settle back in with my book.

* * *

><p>2 peaceful hours of reading later, the phone rings. Not just any ring, this is a ring that gives a premonition of ticking me off.<p>

Someone picks up the phone and I wait. Sebastian, in a very irritated voice, calls my name and tells me to pick up the phone. I pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Redtop?" I hang up.

The phone rings again.


	4. Chapter 2 and a Half: Apologetic Filler

**Disclaimer: **All of the characters belong to the amazing Classandra Clare.

**Author:** Just a filler because I kind of lied to you guys...sorry again...

Enjoy! ^.V

* * *

><p>"Clary! For god's sake and all of ours, PICK UP THE PHONE!" Sebastian yells as the phone rings for the millionth time. I take a large, irritated breath and stop the ringing.<p>

"Okay, Redtop, don't hang up this time," he says quickly before I can make my own remark.

"I just want to talk about the project-"

"How the _fuck_ did you get my phone number?"

"I, uh…"

"You're a creepy stalker. Don't talk to me you bastard."

"I just want to talk! A simple talk!"

"Don't _ever _talk to me again. And don't call me back this time." I hang up extremely pissed at everything. The fucking phone rings again.

"What?!"

"But what about the pro-"

"You do it! You signed up for the stupid, fucking project!" I throw the phone at the door and it breaks. Weakling.

"Clarissa-"

"Fuck off!" I almost scream. A door slams and I hear my dad. Shit. He hates the yelling, _hates _it.

So I…jump out the window and run. My life_ sucks_.

* * *

><p>Wind, water, whistles in my ears and blank emotion. Nothing, absolutely nothing is going through my head as I run to Damn, the place of hell. I'm so stupid, running away? Am I 10? I'm in deep shit when I get home.<p>

Logic…Impulse…Logic…Impulse…

Impulse. I'm not going home…tonight.

So I pull my signature move; Climb a tree. And, just for the fun of it, I make my nest in the same tree that I was in hours ago. Damn, I don't have my book.

I get bored and sleep.


	5. Chapter 3: De ja vu

**Disclaimer: **All of the characters belong to Classandra Clare, the author of the Mortal Instruments

**AN: **I suck at this whole schedule thing

Enjoy ^.V

* * *

><p>"Clary?" I woke up to…uh…Alec, right that's his name. Wow, de ja vu.<p>

"Hm?" I slowly open my eyes, I'm in a tree. "What are you doing here?"

"At school? Hm, I don't know, attending my classes?"

"Shit," I start to climb down.

"Don't worry, first bell rings in fifteen minutes, you're not late. What are you doing in the tree anyway?"

"Sleeping."

"Why?"

"Despite how much I try to avoid it, I'm still human. Humans need rest and I just prefer it in a tree."

"Something special about this tree?"

"Just irony. Why does it matter to you?"

"Because I'm slightly worried about your mental stability."

"Mhmm?"

"You were in a tree. Twice."

"So?"

"And you were a little…irrational towards Jace."

"Who the hell is Jace? You keep mentioning him."

"He's your partner for homeroom."

"Fuck. How do _you_ know the little asshole?"

"He uh, erm," he coughs politely. "He's my brother." I stare at him with a half glare half pity look.

"That sucks for you."

"He's not really that bad," I give him a rolling my eyes, but not actually rolling my eyes look.

"Uhuh."

"Where are you going?" I don't actually know. We are walking in the general direction of the school.

"Somewhere my brother definitely isn't."

"What's up with him anyway?" He struggles to keep up with me as I make a sharp turn. "He seems…short tempered…"

"And?"

"And…I don't know…"

"If you don't know, then don't speak."

"New motto?"

"Sure." We turn into the building.

"Why are you going so fast?"

"To get away?"

"From who?"

"My brother," a short pause, "and yours."

"Jace?"

"_Yes_." He is getting really fucking annoying.

"Why?"

"Because he's a bastard. We've been through this."

"Wait." He grabs my shoulder and pulls me into a room.

"Holy shit, what was that for?"

"Jace always comes through that door and goes left to the band room." I stare into his laser blue eyes.

"…thanks" I continue through the room and go through the opposite door, Alec follows me. "Why do you keep following me?"

"I don't know, so you won't sleep in a tree again?"

"So you're my babysitter now?" What is this…

"I didn't-that's not what I meant. Clary! C'mon! Jeez, why are you so…"

"So what? Mean? A bitch?"

"No, that's not what I-"

"Look," I turn to him, "I don't need friends, so don't try to be one." He stands black-faced and I continue my stupid path of avoidance.


	6. Chapter 4: Stalkers

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Classandra Clare, author of the Mortal Instruments

Enjoy ^.V

* * *

><p><em>Clary.<em>

_ Clary stop._

_ Clary don't!_

Shit. What the hell is my brain trying to do to me? He was annoying and I hate annoying people. They're stupid and clingy and I don't like them. They have to leave. I don't want them near me.

"Clary?" Shiiiiiiit, I went the wrong way. I immediately turn around. "Clary! Don't walk away!"

"Well okay _mom_," I keep at my escape.

"Clary stop!"

"Fuck off Sebastian."

"Clary you can't just-" I whip around.

"I can do whatever the hell I want! You have absolutely no control over me!"

"Clarissa!" I seethe with anger.

"Jonathan," I glare at him while I use his birth name. His eyes go wild and crazy, he hates his name, but I hate mine too.

"You bitch."

"Bastard," he raises his hand to slap me like he used too and I don't flinch away. I prepare for impact when I'm suddenly pulled into a room. Jace. Alec. Ugh.

"Redtop, you okay?" He looks at me intensely.

"Let go of me! Go away I don't need you."

"Clary, he was gonna hit you."

"I was fine!"

"Does he usually hurt you?"

"No!"

"Often at least?"

"You name's Clary?"

"Alec back off! I don't need a babysitter, I don't need _you_." He stands speechless again. Man, I'm a bitch.

"Uh, Redtop…" I glare at Jace, "Uh, Clary that was a bit harsh and I need to talk to you about the project…"

"Oh fuck off. I already said you can do the fucking project yourself and you're a stalker, stalkers are creepy, I don't do creepy."

"Then who do you do? Actually attractive guys?" Someone yells from the other side of the room, soon followed by cat calls. I realize everyone in the room is watching us.

"Why don't you find one and I'll think about it?" I glare at them and leave, hearing the ouches behind me. A yelling comes from the room, but I choose to ignore the argument following it.

I hear footsteps close to mine and look back, it's Alec. I groan and move faster even though I know it's pointless.

He follows me to my first class and hovers by the door as I walk in. I glance up as I sit in the back, he's still there awkwardly standing in the entrance.

Is he a sophomore? I don't remember.

Then Jace walks in, talks to Alec, looks at me, and sits in the chair to my left. I lay my head on the table awaiting the coming headache. Nothing happens. After a while I look up in time to see the teacher walking in, but Alec is gone. I guess he finally went to his own class.

The class begins and continues with me not really caring or paying attention and Jace constantly looking at me. The teacher says something about the project and something about plagiarism and another something about distribution of work. Every time he mentions the project, which is all he talks about, Jace glances at me and I ignore him.

A crumpled paper shows up on my desk with sharpie bleeding through it. I grab it, shoving it into my desk while rolling my eyes at his stupid note.

The bell rings and I bolt to avoid being confronted by Jace. I manage to get away from him, but Alec appears in front of me when I look at my Tuesday schedule (fucking school has a different schedule for every fucking day).

"Shit, you scared me."

"Sorry," I push past him and head to my next class, art. As I walking, I look back and see both Alec and Jace subtly following me. My god, I feel like I'm a prisoner breaking out in disguise, why won't they leave me alone?

Art is the only thing I'm slightly looking forward to, I just hope it doesn't suck. I have been sketching and drawing since I was six, and have since then filled over sixty handmade sketch books, but I've never painted because I've never had a canvas.

I turn into a corridor and follow the map through a really annoying path. Eventually, I find the art room and am stunned for a minute. Paints, easels, and canvases are all over the place, enough for twenty kids! I walk in and stare at all of the different supplies: charcoal, pastels, watercolors, acrylics, chalk, everything I could imagine to use to make art, is in this room. I pick an easel in the front so I can see the teacher better and sit on the stool as instructed.

Then my happiness turns to ash as Alec, followed by Jace, walk in. They sit in the seats behind me. Do they really have this class too?

The teacher walks in announcing herself loudly and begins to talk about the meaning of art and expression. Our first assignment is to bring in some samples of our works, simple enough, and paint a pet of choice. Fuck.

"It doesn't have to be big," she says, "it just has to show time and effort. Now, moving on…" the rest of the class she explains the difference between paints and the differences in canvases. It's really fucking boring.

The bell rings.

The rest of the day isn't much better. Every class just says shit about effort and teamwork, they're all cheerleaders. And, it turns out, Jace is in every single one of my fucking classes, Alec is too except for three.

* * *

><p>The last bell rings and I realize I have nowhere to go. I don't want to go home, there'd be hell.<p>

"Yo Redtop!" I internally groan and turn around to see Jace and, of course, Alec walking up to me.

"Why the hell won't you go away? You guys are like flys."

"You look like a lost puppy." I glare at him. "Or a lost bulldog…"

"I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Why do you fucking care?"

" 'dunno. Just thought you might want to come over and work on the project."

"Why in hell would I want to do that?"

" 'cause it'd be fun. Don't freak, we have a sister too."

"We have paints and a cat too," Alec speaks up suddenly, "if you want to work on the art project." I hesitate, this might be my only chance to do the project…but with them? At their house? No. Fucking. Way.

"Yeah no."

"Aww c'mon Red! W-"

"Clary? What the fuck are you doing? You need to come home _now!_ Mom and dad are so pissed." Sebastian comes barreling towards us.

"You know what? Never mind. I'm in let's go." I turn them around and half drag them to a parking lot, Jace grinning like an idiot. Alec unlocks a blue Corvette and I climb in, he starts to drive.

The ride is in silence, neither of them mentioning the fact that we left Sebastian standing stupidly in the middle of the parking lot. Nope, not a word.

God, what the fuck am I doing?


	7. Chapter 5: The Art Project

**Disclaimer:**All of the characters belong to Classandra Claire, the author of The Mortal Instruments.

**Authors Note: **Sorry. You guys probably hate me. Well, this one is hopefully better than the last (I know it sucked). And sorry about the weird spacing in the beginning...oh, and if you find any errors in the chapters, please tell me via PM, I hate errors. Tell me if the chapter sucks, too, my opinions are completely different from others V.V

Enjoy ^.^

* * *

><p>"So, uh, this is our house, Redtop."<p>

"Clary," Alec corrects him as Jace opens the door to their fucking gigantic house. I try to keep my face stoic and hide my awe as I look around their castle-looking home. I'd _really_ like to sketch this.

"Cool," I say.

"Mhmm...This is our living room, over here is our kitchen, this is the study, our, uh, music room sort of, it has a piano in it-"

"Who plays?"

"I do."

"Are you any good at it?"

"I'm amazing at it."

"He is pretty good," Alec adds and Jace beams.

"Anyway," Jace continues, "music room, then up here..." he leads us up a spiral staircase, it really is a castle, "my room, Alec's room, spare, spare, spare, spare-"

"You have a lot of spare rooms."

"We generally hold the family reunions."

"-and last, but not least," Jace went on completely ignoring us, "the art studio." He flings open a door and I literally think I'm in heaven, it's better than the school art room; it's small, but the perfect size, with a perfect view out of the window. A stool sits in the middle of the room in front of a canvas on it. The stool is surrounded by paints, brushes and other canvases.

That's not what really amazes me.

Paintings. Everywhere. They cover the floor and the walls and they're _beautiful_!

"Who did these?" I ask bewildered.

"Oh, uh, those are mine…" Alec says. I stare at him.

"You…you're fucking talented! These are amazing! You could make a shit ton of money off of these and be famous!"

"They're not that good…"

"Shut up. Just shut up. These are good, _really_ good. You're like a fucking art prodigy!"

"I know right? I've been trying to get him to paint me for years, it would be a master piece right? The new Mona Lisa: My beauty and his skill!" I glare at Jace.

"Uh, um," Alec coughs, "anyway, you can use this stuff if you want, I'll go get out cat…um…"

"I'll get him, he doesn't really like you," I laugh and both of whip around to look at me.

"What?"

"You… uh, never mind," Jace left Alec and I to stand awkwardly in the studio.

"…so when did you start painting?"

"4 years old."

"Really?"

"Yeah," I stare at him accusingly.

"Okay, what?"

"Hm?"

"You're staring at me like I'm a crazy bitch."

You, uh, it's just," he shifts uncomfortably and I raise an eyebrow, "you changed sort of."

"What?"

"You're mood, like, changed really fast."

"Oh," I look at him, "mood swing. Probably because, as much as I hate, well maybe not hate exactly…as much as you two annoy me, I hate my brother more and you guys sort of saved me."

"Heeeeeyyyyyyyy," I whip around to see a beautiful, really (like a fucking skyscraper) tall girl. "Alec, this your new girlfriend?"

"No," Alec goes pink.

"Jace's?"

"My what?" Jace comes up holding a cat.

"Got a new play toy?"

"Well, yes actually, I've been wanting to tell you, Izzy-"

"I'm Clary, they're just helping me with a project." I cut him off.

"Oh…OH!" Her eyes light up. "I'm Izzy! I looove your shoes, we should _so_ totally go shopping together! Ooooh you should see my room, come on!" She grabs my wrist and starts dragging me out of the studio.

"Uh, Izzy…" Alec says.

"Help!" I mouth at them, but Alec just stares in shock and Jace is holding back a laugh.

I glare at them.

* * *

><p>"Soooooo, which one do you like?" Izzy asks once she closes the door after dragging me halfway across the house.<p>

"What?"

"Alec or Jace? Which one do you have a crush on?" I stare at her incredulously.

"Neither? For god's sake they're annoying as hell," and so are you, I add in my head.

"Whaaaaaah?! Then why are you here?"

"Uh, the project?" And possibly my annoying-as-fuck brother.

"Oooh!" She claps her hands apparently realizing something. "That means they like you! I'm soooo going to bug them about this…" anyway, you're new right? Need friends? We could be besties!" Ohhh no, no no no no no.

"You know, I should really start the project…"

"For what class?"

"Hm? Oh, art."

"Ooooh ! You know Alec is really good at-"

"Yeah, I saw. I should really start it…"

"Nah, that teacher's cool, she doesn't really care-" the door burst open and Jace barged in.

"Sorry Izzy, we're going to have to take Clary," with that he hauled me off my feet, picked me up, and half carried half dragged me out the door. My surprise stops my restrain.

Jace closes the door and lets go of me. I stand straighter, trying to regain my balance, and see Alec laughing his ass off. This family is odd.

"She'll be back," he says once he stopped laughing.

"You should probably start your painting now. Church is sitting on the stool in there," I walk back into the art studio and look at the cat sitting on a stool in front of the easel. I stare at it. It stares back.

"…Oh, well, erm, yeah." I, slowly, pick up a brush and begin to paint, trying to ignore the eyes of Jace and Alec. After a while, it gets too annoying. "Why do you keep staring at me?"

"It's cool to watch you work."

"What is that thing in the middle supposed to be?" Jace asks.

"Go away," I stand up and close the door. It's probably rude to close a door on someone in their own house, but I don't really give a fuck.

* * *

><p>"Are you done yet? I wanna see!" Izzy bangs on the door.<p>

"Yeah," I sigh after painting the last detail. It was so peaceful until she came…half an hour ago…

"What!" Jace barrels through the door, followed by his two siblings.

"Holy shit!" Izzy yells at my painting. "This is awesome!"

"It's like an exact replica! Church, look it's you!" Jace picks up the cat at points it at the canvas, it paws at it.

"No, it's not. This horrible, it's all messed up."

"Oh, no. Don't give me that Clary, this is, like, perfect!"

"No it's not. Ask Alec, that's why he's not saying anything."

"What?" Alec looks up.

"It's perfect right?" Izzy dares him to contradict her.

"Um," he looks at me warily and I nod, giving him approval to criticize. "Well, it's, uh, good, but…"

"But?" I ask.

"Well, the, er, colors are a bit…"

"Too much? I know! I couldn't mix it right and it looked like this."

"And the eyes-"

"Too vivid, I know, but I thought it would look better with the messed up colors"

"It does, I like the tail, too, adds an attitude to it." I smile, then look at Jace and Izzy gaping at us.

Izzy squealed.

"Now that you're done we can hang outright? Ooooooh! We could have a slumber party! Is that gonna be okay with your parents?"

"Um, I don't know Izzy…"

"Pweeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaase?" She looks at me with puppy eyes.

"*Cough* Sebastian *cough*" Jace "coughs."

"…fine. No makeup,"

"Awwwww, Clarryyyyyyyy!"

"No."

"Fiiine," she gives up the puppy look and starts to drag me away again.

"Call them or something!" Alec calls after us. I consider ignoring him, but doing that will probably end up getting me in deeper shit with my parents. I text Sebstian that I'm sleeping over at Izzy's, even though he doesn't know who she is, he'll tell my mom and she'll be happy I'm hanging out with a girl and will, hopefully, calm my dad. Hopefully.

Probably not.


End file.
